I'm Only Human
by Mychildishromance
Summary: KlausXOC
1. We were born for this

I only own Kristine and my original characters paramore doesn't belong to me nor does the vampire diaries

"We were born for this" Paramore's songs drifted to my ears and I was fully awake. O what a beautiful morning o what a beautiful day I mentally sung. Just kidding I hate mornings. I then proceeded to get dressed. I decided to wear my black and white skinny jeans, Paramore head banging shirt , random hoodie and my batman converse. Yea I don't match my shoes. "KRISTINE Get your ass down here!" I hear the man who impregnated my mom call. I make my way down the stairs and meet my father. "Go make me breakfast bitch" I obliged and headed my way into the kitchen and started to make him breakfast. He stomped into the kitchen and got himself a beer and walked out. Great 7 am and a beer. I grabbed his food and gave it to him and went up to my room to finish getting ready. I decided to put my hair up in a messy bun. I out on my eyeliner and mascara. I then put on most of my bracelets to hide the scars. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I made it out without my father knowing. I made my way down to school. I met Josh at the doors of the school. He's like my brother. I gave him a hug and he surprised me with a gift bag. "What's this for?" I asked "your a month clean" he said with happiness beaming oh yeah I thought it has been a month. I opened the bag and inside it was a box that jewel art came in. It was the Paramore symbol necklace. It was beautiful mind you. "Want me to put it on?" Josh asked "yesh" I answered. After we made our way in the school he walked me to my locker. and dropped me off and set off to his locker. I was in the sophomore section cuz ima sophomore. Josh was a junior and 17. I'm 15. I heard the warning bell and made my way to geometry. My first 2 classes went by fast. Before I knew it I was in history. I was in junior history because Im cool like that. Just kidding I'm not cool Mr. Saltzman requested I be bumped up into a higher history class cuz I'm that smart. I had this class with Josh. I took my usual seat in the back next to Josh. To my surprise anther body sat on my other side I turned around to see... Jeremy Gilbert sitting next to me. No one besides Josh sits next to me voluntarily. "Nice hoodie" he said "thanks" I replied lamely I had a crush on this kid. I looked down to see the hoodie I had on. It was my lady of sorrows hoodie. "We should talk more" Jeremy announced. Before I could reply the bell rang and I got out of there as fast as I could. Josh wasn't behind me so he was probably talking to someone. My next class was bio. I felt my books being smacked out of my hands. Some douche jock knocked them out. "Hey emo girl, cut yourself today?" I heard the head bitch Rebekkah "ask". I just bent down to pick up my books amongst the other insults being thrown my way. I felt a hand brush mine while I was picking up my books. I looked to see a gorgeous man holding my other books "hello luv" the man said holy mother dog cat fish yellow he had an accent a BRITISH accent. "Thank you" I said very quietly not sure if he heard me while I was looking at the ground. I felt a hand on my chin to lift my head to look at this man. "Your welcome" he welcomed "I hope we meet again" with that he walked away. Weird. I felt someone glaring at me and found out it was Rebekkah. "Can I talk to you?" Mrs Hendrum asked at the end of the class "what's up " I said while coming up to her desk. "Would you like to babysit my children this weekend. I'll pay 100 a day"she asked this east unusual I always babysat her kids "I'll love too" I answered. Then I left for lunch. The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it I was at home making diner for my father.


	2. For Baltimore

I do not own anything besides the plot and my original chacters this applies to the rest of the story

"Love, looove, wake up" a voice coxing me to wake up. It sounded solo familiar. My eyes opened to...nothing. Eh typical. I rolled over to find my iPod. I have this obsession with everything batman. I mean I had a batman blanket, shoes, necklace, bracelet, hoodies, shorts, a sweater, underwear and my favorite iPod case. I don't have a phone but I have an iPod touch works like a phone most of the time. I found my iPod eventually and found out the time was 5:58. Ugh I should sleep for those last 2 minutes huh ha-ha. I decided to take a shower that morning. I blew dried my hair and turned on my straightener. I even put a batman sticker on that too. I went to check on my dad. Passed out on the couch as usual. Beer cans surrounding him. Nothing out of place. I went back to my room and started to straighten my medium length brown hair. I want to dye it something crazy, like Hayley Williams red or half black and another color. Maybe when I'm out of this house. It didn't take me long to straighten my hair. I sprayed my hair with some hairspray. I looked at the clock 7:30. I finished with getting ready and decided to wear red skinnys, a panic at the disco shirt and Knee high converse plus the necklace josh gave me. I checked the time 7:58 Sweet. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door knowing my dad is still passed out. School day went by fast and before I knew it I was in 8th hour Vocal. I loved vocal class. We sing mostly cover songs sometimes original songs fun fun fun. I actually don't get bullied in that class 'cause there are really not a lot of us and they're really nice people in there. "Heeyyyy shorty,"Zack yelled when I walked into the room. I'm a short one 5ft tall. Zack likes to pick on me for it. "Shut it Zachery," He hates it when you say his full name. I mean I guess I had friends but I only trust Josh. I took my seat next to josh and waited for class to start. We really didn't do much in class today just sat around and talked or well I listened.

Today was Friday so I went to the Hendrum house with my clothes in my bag. When knocking on the door I was attacked by an adorable 4 year old "Kristine" Landon yelled while holding my legs. "What's up Dude" I asked. "Hi Kristine" Kalian said. She was the oldest. A 5th grader. Matthew a little 1st grader is hiding behind his mother's legs. She gave me all the emergency numbers and things like that and left with her husband out the door. "What do you guys want for dinner?'' I asked. "Gilled Cheese!" Landon Exclaimed. We went into to kitchen wan they all helped make dinner. I turned on the 'The Little Mermaid' while they ate. I bathed them up and sent me to bed. All too soon it was Sunday evening and I left the kids and went home, I arrived home I didn't hear anything. I walked in to the kitchen and...


	3. Dead!

I was in the kitchen and still didn't hear my father anywhere. He wasn't on the couch, in the kitchen. The only other place he could be would be his room. HE was never in his room anymore always to drunk to ever make it that far. Might as well check though. Nope not there. He's probably out at the bar. I went up to my room to take a shower and do some homework. I didn't expect my father on the floor of my room passed out holding my old stuffed animal from my mom. That's weird its usually up on a shelf. Wait a sec... his chest isn't moving.. Holy fuck "DAD DAD WAKE UP DAD DAD" I rushed out of the room to the house phone that was on the wall and called an ambulance. I went outside to meet them. "He's in the 2nd room upstairs." I told them. I didn't expect Josh to be standing outside. He immediately enveloped me in a hug. All the neighbors were looking outside through their windows curiously. What felt like 10 Hours which was probably only 10 minutes. The EMTs came out of my house pulling along a covered stretcher. That only meant one thing. I am legally now an orphan. I didn't feel happy he was dead or sad for the fact. I was numb, just numb. Josh went inside the house to no doubt collect some clothes while I sat on the porch steps. He then came out and grasped my arm and led me to his truck. He picked me up and sat me down and buckled me up. He knew I had an hard enough time getting into his truck cuz of my height. I also trip a lot. But that's besides the point, while lost in my thoughts we pulled up to his house. He unbuckled me and picked me up bridal style with my bag too. I don't know what I would do without him, honestly I don't think I would be here. I don't know why but i started feeling droopy soon it was hard to keep my eyes open when Josh set me down in his bed. I gave into the drowsiness.

Next Morning

I woke up that morning quite better than I thought I would. I crawled out of Josh's ginormous bed. What can I say he's a giant compared to me. I wonder all the time why he's stayed friends with me. He's attractive and could be very popular. I mean with his chiseled chin, blue eyes, and his freaking muscles! I mean look at those! Why is he friends with this? I will never know. I found my bag beside the bed with my toothbrush and hair stuff. I went into the Jack and Jill bathroom and took a shower,combed my hair and put it up into a messy ponytail, and got dressed of course. Usual attire he knows how I dress. I brushed my teeth and did my make-up and checked what time it was 7:30 am. Good timing. I went downstairs and saw Barbra, Josh's mom. Not long after I came downstairs Barbra saw me and gave me a giant hug. Kinda like a mother would a daughter. She feed me breakfast along with Josh. We finished eating and headed out to the truck. We pulled up to the school and I feared the day ahead everyone would be A) either being idiots and bullying B) all over me asking if I'm alright, which I hate soo much. Almost like a robot I walked towards the school. Felt like everyone was staring at me. "So the town drunk finally kicked the can?" Carla asked. Ah sweet ole Carla "the cheer bitch" trust me she is the stereotype. Bleached hair and fake tan, label clothes, rich family all that stuff. Don't get me wrong about bleaching hair its all good but it just really doesn't fit her. I ignored her and walked to my locker and got my crap for the day. I had some time to kill before class. So I found an empty spot outside on a bench and pulled out my ipod and listening to some music. Not long into Kellin Quinn's voice did I feel a tap on my shoulder and none other Jeremy Gilbert was standing there. "hey" he finally said after our brief awkward staring contest. "Hey" I answered back lamely, while patting a sit next to me so he could sit down. "How ya holding up?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice. "I'm Fine" I asked with what i didn't weather it was true or not. "if you ever need anyone to talk to about. I'm here for ya," Jeremy offered. "Thanks Jeremy, but I don't think I'll need to talk about it, thanks though," I said right when the bell rang. School went by like usual. Not long into 8th hour did the principal and Sheriff Forbes were knocking on the door to talk to me. "I'm sorry for your loss" was the first thing out of Sheriff Forbes mouth. "Thanks" i answered. "I'll like to talk to Kristine alone." She asked. We took a walk down the halls. "Your father died on a lethal over dose of pills and consumption of alcohol." she finally told me after 5 minutes. "Should've flushed those down the drain when I got em" I snorted out. "What are you talking about?" she questioned. "My anti-depressants I got after "my" attempted suicide" I said with air quotes and all but that was a story for another time. The bell rang almost immediately after my little statement, so I ran off to get my crap out of the vocal room. On my hurry out I ran into a familiar person. Mysterious guy from Thursday, this time I fell straight on my ass great. "Seems we bumped to each other love," mystery guy said. Well he looks to old for me anyway.. cant stop a girl from thinking though. "you there sweetheart?" he questioned. "Oh yea I'm here" I answered oh so smoothly.. so smooth like a country road. He extended an arm to lift me up. I took that hand needless to say and was pulled up. "Thanks", I thanked. "any time love", he said after he said that he kissed the top of my hand. I blushed BIG TIME. He let go and I started walking in the direction I was headed for in the first place. "I didn't get your name," He called out " Kristine," I said while turning around.


	4. Interlude

I still don't know his name. Ugh I have a pounding headache, where's Josh, I wondered while sitting in his truck. I pulled out my iPod from my bag and put my earphones in and turned on some Sleeping with Sirens, more specifically Dead Walker Texas Ranger I just love that song. Bout 10 minutes later Josh finally came out of the school and came to the truck. He seemed worried. I also sensed another feeling from him,rage, why would he be full of rage. "you ok?" I asked wearily. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. His grip almost made the steering wheel conform to his palm. Something weirds been going on with him. "Yea, I'm Fine," he answered harshly. Whats is up your butt i thought sarcastic. Just be happy I thought again. Almost immediately after I said that he smiled and giggled, yes fucking giggled. He was pissed just 30 seconds ago, what is going on? Anywhoozles we arrived at my house. What were we doing here."Josh, what are we doing here?" I questioned. " Just go in there and get some clothes and maybe some other things. I'll explain later ok?" He asked "o oo ook" i answered worriedly. I went inside to my room and grabbed one of my big bags that was small enough but holds a lot . i opened my drawers and shoved as many clothes as I could. Grabbed some spare cash I always kept away from my dad. Incase we needed it. It was about $500 all togther since freshman year. I threw that in my bag along with a picture of my parents after I was born. I ran out of the house and back to the truck. While on my way to the truck, I noticed he was on his cell phone. When I finally caught his eye he said something then hung up. I opened the truck door with a you ready. I said yes and we pulled out of the driveway. We were driving to the outskirts of town. When we stopped we were at the Salvatore Boarding House. "What are we doing here?" I asked Josh. "I'll explain inside." Oooook then. We walked up to the door, I kinda stood behind Josh while we knocked on the door. Damon Salvatore opened the door. "Where is she?" I heard Damon ask What the Hell? What are these people talking about? "Ohh haha she's behind you." Damon stated, "everyone is here now" the fuck? i wondered while walking into the house. Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy,and Damon, were all waiting in the parlor. "hey, Kristine," Jeremy spoke up. I gave him a small wave back. "Why don't you sit down." Stefan said while gesturing to an armchair. I slowly sat down in it. I still wanna know why I'm here. "Some of us in the room aren't exactly human," Stefan tried to break it to me softly while Damon on the other hand had a different approach, " Cut the chitchat Stefan, I'm a vampire so is Stefan,Caroline. Tyler and Josh are hybrids, and Jeremy can see dead people." What the heck is going on? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tyler looked a little nervous after that knock. Damon went to go see who was at the door, while everyone was staring at me waiting to do something. I guess I was cool with everything. I mean it would explain a whole bunch. I mean seriously a lot. "Are you OK?' Caroline asked. "I'm fine Caroline." I answered back truthfully. It felt like everyone was relieved. "What do we have here?" I heard the oh so familiar voice of mystery man."Hullo Love," He greeted me. In a flash Josh was standing in front of me protectively. "I'm not going to hurt her Josh, so why don't you step to the side mate." He asked. Josh immediately stepped to the side. I stood up, so I was just kinda standing there, when he came up next to me. "I never noticed you were this short Love," He established Good job, stating the obvious. "That's pretty obvious, don't you think?' I asked him. He laughed. "Pleasure to see you again Kristine, But I'm afraid I must be leaving, We'll meet again." He said then ran out of the house. "Great Klaus is interested in the new girl." Damon sarcastically said. Ohh so thats his name 'Klaus' nice name. "Whats going on?' i asked "Not now, What are we going to do we knew this was gonna happen." Damon said ]. The hell are they talking about


	5. Misery Business

"What? What was gonna happen?" I asked to anyone who could answer it. Ugh I'm so confused. "Nothing," Damon answered sharply. Well fine then butt, be that way. "Kristine, can I talk to you for a minute...privately" Josh asked. "Like that'll stop us from listening."Damon said. I feel like Damon and I are gonna butt heads... a lot, or get along quite well. Josh gave Damon a look which made him back off a little. "Let's go outside to talk," Josh said while shooting Damon another look. We made our way outside. We stood there in silence for what seemed like 5 minutes. "Are you mad?" he asked. "And why would I be mad Josh?" I spat out. " I umm... was gonna tell you,"Josh said. "And when exactly was that gonna be? Just take me home Josh, I haven't been alone in a while, ok? I just wanna be alone. Alright?" I said "Ok, go wait in the truck, I'll go tell the others." He told me. I climbed into his truck and waited a short 2 minutes, tell he was in the truck. He started the truck and we made our way back to my house. We pulled up to my drive, "I'll see you tomorrow," I said I go tout of the truck and grabbed the bags he put in there before he could say anything. I walked into my house, which didn't make me feel any less different. Can't say I'm surprised. A shower sounds really good right now, I think I'll do that. I made my way up to the bathroom after stopping inmy room to grab some clothes to change into, I decided on my batman sleep pants and a random black tank top laying on the dresser. After turning on the shower to somewhere in between Satan licking my back and Arctic ice. I undressed and turned around to see the mirror staring back at me. I didn't like what I saw one bit. especially my stomach and what he did to it. I quickly dissmissed that memory, really don't feel liek going down that road. The warm water felt good on my skin. I decided that I was probably in there for about 20 minutes so I got out started to dry off, threw on my clothes and kinda just left my hair the way it was. I decieded to watch tv, guess what was on 'SuperNatural'. After about 45 minutes of angst and killing the door bell rang. Oh gosh I'm gonna have to get that. I opened the door and was greeted by a face that I saw die.


	6. Trade Mistakes

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. I thought while looking at this man who resembled my brother. He looked almost exactly like my brother, which is weird because He looked 25ish. The last time I saw my brother was when the fire happened in our old town and house. Everyone was certain he perished in the fire along with my mother. He was 18 at the time so he couldn't be standing in front of me could he? I mean that's impossible right? "Hey, um I don't know if you remember me or not, but um I'm um... Kaleb." He said HOLY SON OF A BUMBLEBEE this is getting so uncanny its ridiculous. "I'm sorry I don't think I've ever met you, but can I help you with something?" I asked trying not to sound freaked out. "I think I can help you more than you can help me." He said while flashing me a smile. With that I stepped back into my house some more. I mean who wouldn't he was kind of physically imposing at what it looked liek 6ft and had muscles. "Hey I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, I just wanna talk." He said again this time with a not so creepy smile. " Talk about what? I don't know you." I stated so hopefully he would leave. "I think you know me more than you remember," and we're back to being creepy. "um i think you should go," i asked extremely creeped out. I started to shut the door on him. "Wait, 8 years ago there was a fire, you had a brother who died in the fire." he said. I stopped shutting the door. "How do you know that?"I asked. "What if I told you he didn't die in the fire." He continued. "Well I would say that was impossible," I answered him. "It's not impossible. I'm your brother Kristine," He confessed "Prove it," I told him "That necklace you have one is from a dollar bin from when you were 4. You begged me at the market to get you it. You said you would love me forever if I got it for you. Needless to say I got that necklace for you that you rarely take off." He finished his story. "What was my nickname?" I asked him. "Krissybutt," he answered. Holy crap he is my brother. No one has ever called me that besides him! "How are you," I asked before he cut me off "alive?" He finished for me. I only nodded my head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he told me. I snorted "try me". "Can I come in?" He asked. Whoops "why don't you try without my consent?" I challenged. Hey anyone could be a vamp ya know. "Doesn't work that way Krissybutt," he told me. Well then there's a pretty good chance he is a vamp. I took a deep breathe and "Come in," I finally consented. "Thank you so much!" He said. I mustered out a mhm. "Um take a seat if you wish, just ignore the tears drops on the couch I was watching Supernatural." I said trying to be polite. "Thanks" he said with a smile. "Can I get you anything? Food, drinks?" I asked "I'm fine thanks." I don't know if I should just go ahead ask if he is a vampire. God knows how many things are running through my head. "You wondering huh?" He asked. "Big time" I replied. " I know this will sound crazy but" I cut him off "Your a vampire!" I blurted out. He stared at me with a guilty and confused face. "How did you." I cut him off again "the invite me in thing gave it away. There's a lot of vamps in this town too." I added "how do you." Again I cut him off "Know? I just found out tonight actually." I told him. He looked at me in a dumbstruck gaze. "So um how did you find," this time he cut me off. "Find you? I heard about dad's death. From a mutual friend" he told. What mutual friend I wondered "well enough talking about this. What do you wanna do?" I asked while noting the clock on the wall said it was 10:45 "well what were you doing before I knocked?" He asked. "Watching Supernatural. You wanna watch it with me?" I asked. " I would love to." He said. I smiled. This episode was 'No Rest For the Wicked' pretty cool episode a little girl was possessed by a archdemon it ended up with dean being dragged into hell. Which caused some tears building up in my eyes. Hey call me a girl but I am a girl so your point is invalid. Well it's about 11:50 by the time the episode ended. "I gotta go to bed, Kaleb. I got school tomorrow." I told him. "Awe ok." He said "you can sleep in the guest room or the couch, and I can get you some clothes. You guys do sleep right?" I asked. Hey I know some stuff other stuff I don't. "Yes we do sleep." He told me. Ok I'll be right back I told him. I grabbed a pair of my dad's flannel pants he wore when he was sober and a t-shirt. I came back Kaleb was still sitting there when I came back down. "Made up your mind yet," I asked with a chuckle. "Yes monkeybutt, I'll take the guest room." The brother of mine told me. It already feels like he never left. The monkey butt nickname came from when i used to climb almost everything. This monkeybutt was born from his mouth. I showed him the room. "The bathroom is 2nd door on the right and I'm right across the hall, so if you need anything don't ask me." I told him with a childish wink telling him I was kidding. "We'll anywho I'm going to bed now," I told him. We both exchanges good nights. I turned around to walk into my room. I heard a wait before I was crushed in a pair of arms. "I missed you Krissybutt" he confessed "I misse you too big bro," I confessed as well. He let go of me. I walked into my room and no sooner than did my face hit the pillow I was out like a lamp.


	7. Misguided Ghost

oo soon from when I went to bed did my alarm go off or that's what it felt like. I rolled off my bed and decided to tell Josh that I was going to walk to school today; I really didn't want to talk to him today anyway. I got dressed in what do you know a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, red hoodie, and a pair of black ankle boots. I turned on my straightener and made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth. While on my journey to the bathroom, I smelt eggs and bacon, I do love my bacon. I decided to continue on my journey to brush my teeth which took about 2 minutes. I went into the kitchen to find my brother making breakfast. I haven't had a decent breakfast in a while. "Morning Lil' sis," I heard Kaleb say. "Morning," I greeted back to him "Want some breakfast?" he asked. "Sure," I responded. "Ha-ha ok," He said while dishing me up a plate. "You still like catsup on your eggs?" He asked. I shook my head in response. He squeezed some Ketchup on my eggs. How he still remembered I have no idea. "Thanks," I thanked him. I ate the eggs and bacon in about 5 minute's yea a little fast, I still had my hair and make-up to do. "Nice hair," Kaleb said with an amused smile. I only assumed my hair was insanely wavy and if anything touched it then it will probably pull it in. I went back to my room and started to straighten my hair. It took about ten minutes; I also put my hair into a braid in the back. I put on my usual make-up and grabbed my book bag and almost made it out of the door when I heard a "Want to a ride?" I heard my wonderful brother offered. "Why not," I answered. "After you," Kaleb told me. I opened up the door and saw his car. It was a black Camaro. It was beautiful. "Are you going to get in or just stare at it?" He sarcastically asked. "Can't I do both." I retorted. We got into the car and I told him how to get to the school. We got there in a little under 2 minutes opposed to my 8 minute walk. "What time do you get out?" He asked. "3:15; Why?" I asked "Well I'm going to pick you up." He told me. "You don't have to do that." I tried to protest. "I'll be waiting here at 3:15." He told me while flashing one of his smiles. "Have a good day at school." He added. I just rolled my eyes. "Bye." I told him. I didn't notice all the stares until I got out of the car and I immediately felt like a test mouse. Everyone was staring at me. Not the good kind of stares but the more of the awkward who is that stares. I kept my head down while shouldering my book bag. I made my way into the school and into my homeroom which is my first hour to. Good ole' English, for me it really wasn't that hard. So I zoned out, "Kristine...Kristine" I heard someone call. "Huh," I replied. "What's the definition of epi?" Mrs. J asked. "Upon, besides, among." I answered. "Good job, pay attention a little bit more." She added. The bell rang shortly after again this class went by fast. It was health, I zoned out again. Before I knew it the bell rang again. History yay. I ran into Jeremy again today while walking to History, though this time I didn't actually run into him. "Hey, you should sit next to me." He voiced. I nodded my head in a yes. He seemed to smile after that. We took our seats in the middle. "How about them Mets," I heard Jeremy "What?," I asked with a laugh in my voice. "I've heard that's a good conversation starter." He admitted. "Am I interrupting something?" I heard Mr. Saltzman ask. "No Sir," I spoke. He carried on with the lesson. I really didn't bother to pay attention today anyway. After history the day went by fast again, and I was in Vocal. We got our assignments, and it was prepare a song that felt like that's going to be hard. We got partners for this assignment; I got paired with Zach which wasn't bad at all. "Hey, so I was thinking how about I play guitar and you go solo?" He asked. "Why not." I added with a nervous laugh. "Oh don't be nervous, you got one of the most powerful voices here." Zach said trying to boost my confidence. "Thanks, Zach." "Any time short stuff," he teased. You know sometimes I'm sensitive about my height. But that wasn't today. Oh my gosh I just thought of the perfect song. "Misguided Ghosts by Paramore," I told Zach. "What?" He asked "The song, and it's pretty much acoustic so yea we are gonna sing that." I stated. "You're the boss." He said and went to go tell the instructor before anyone else took it because that would be embarrassing. "He said we can go practice in the auditorium until school is out if that's cool with you." Zach told me. I nodded and grabbed my bag. He grabbed his guitar and we made our way into the auditorium. He started tuning his guitar. I taken that he already knows the song. I was busy look up the lyrics even though I knew the song. I just didn't want I get them wrong. "You ready?" He asked. I responded with a "yup." He started off with a 1234

_I opened my mouth to sing_

_I'm going away for a while _

_But I'll be back _

_Don't try to follow me _

_'Cause I'll return as soon as possible _

_See, I'm trying to find my place _

_But it might not be here where I feel safe_

_We all learn to make mistakes _

_And run from them, from them _

_With no direction _

_We'll run from them, from them _

_With no conviction_

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts _

_Travelin' endlessly _

_Don't need no roads _

_In fact, they follow me _

_And we just go in circles_

_And now I'm told that this is life _

_That pain is just a simple compromise _

_So we can get what we want out of it_

_Would someone care to classify? _

_A broken heart and some twisted minds _

_So I can find someone to rely on _

_And run to them, to them _

_Full speed ahead _

_Oh, you are not useless _

_We are just_

_Misguided ghosts _

_Travelin' endlessly _

_The ones we trusted the most _

_Pushed us far away _

_And there's no one road _

_We should not be the same _

_But I'm just a ghost _

_And still they echo me _

_They echo me in circles._

We finished when I heard some clapping. It was Klaus. Does he live here at the school or something. He made his way down to the stage. Polite mood on. "Hi, may we help you?" I asked with the most polite voice I've only used once. "Oh please don't mind me darling. I was only checking out what I was funding. Sounds like a very good arts program." He told me. "Thank you," I answered. Saved by the bell. "We'll I must be going," I told Klaus. "Of course." he answered. I exited backstage. Zach was already gone probably sensing what was going on. I ran into a solid wall or person should I say. I really need to stop running into people. If it was Klaus I was going to flip. Instead I found it was Josh. "I thought you were going to walk to school this morning?" Josh asked. "I was," I answered shortly. "Then who gave you a ride today?" Josh asked again. "Friend," I simply responded. When did he get all so prissy? I never told Josh that I had a brother mainly for the fact that it hurt everything I thought about him. "Now, if you will move, I got to go." I impatiently told him. When he didn't move I glared up at him. "Move, Josh." I commanded. "Fine, then at least let me give you a ride home." He asked. "No," I told him, "I already have a ride." I told him honestly. He didn't move. "Just fucking move already Josh" I said with my temper raising. "Fine, but I expect a call 8 minutes from now. If not I'll track you down." He threatened. What the hell has gotten into this boy? All the protectiveness. "Deal, now move." I answered. He finally moved. Thank you. I made my way outside of the school. I saw Kaleb's car and smiled to myself. I climbed into his car. "Hey Krissybutt," he greeted me. I huffed as a response. "That good huh." He added. We both smiled at me. I seem to be doing that alot since he's been back. We made it to the house in 2 minutes again. Crap I got to call Josh before he uses some senses to 'track me'. I grabbed the house phone and dialed his number. He didn't pick up so I left a voice mail "Hey dick, you told me to call on 8 minutes." With that I hung up. I'm still a little pissed at him for not telling me stuff.

2 hours later

I was up in my room doing homework. When Kaleb walked in, "I know how teenagers get pissy when parents don't knock, but I'm your brother so that doesn't apply to me." He said. Ass. "We need to talk about dad," he said. My heart rate began to accelerate. "We don't need to talk about anything that you don't want to." He said. My heart and breathing slowed down. "It's about his funeral. While you were at school I was arranging it. The life insurance will cover it. It's set for Friday." He told me. I nodded in thanks. I felt my eyes start to prickle up. Before I knew it I was crying and Kaleb held me. "Shhh, it's gonna be ok. I'm here now. I won't let anything happen ever again. "He tried to comfort me. After 3 minutes of crying, I stopped and wiped my tears. "There's no food in the fridge. Why don't we go down the grill?" Kaleb suggested. I agreed and went to go wash my face to get rid of any evidence that I was crying. We went inside of the grill and were seated and none other than the booth besides us was Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler. Son of a "Hi Kristine," a bubbly voice that only could belong to Caroline said. I looked up to see that's she was standing at the end of the booth. "Hi," I said meekly. She never was mean to me actually she stuck up for me one time. So major brownie points to her. "Who's your friend?" She asked. Before I had a chance to answer Kaleb did so for me. "Kaleb Driscoll." He stated Way to go Kaleb use our last name. "Wait, as in Kristine Driscoll?" Caroline asked using my name as a reference. "Yes, I'm her brother." He stated. There is going to be uproar pretty soon. "Hey Kristine, will you come with Elena and I to the little girls room." Caroline said without any room left to argue. Oh geez. I followed Caroline into the bathroom while Elena followed. Once we got in there. "What is going on?" She questioned. I stared at her. "Why do I have to tell you Caroline? I barely know you." I told her. "Or you for the matter." I said while looking at Elena. "You do know that he's a vampire." Elena said. "Yes I knew that. And no he didn't compel me. He is my brother that no one here knows about until now." I confessed. "Why do you guys even care?" I asked. "Because we think Klaus is after you." They confessed. "Why would he be after me?" I asked generally confused. "We don't know that yet. But until then stay away from Josh. He can't disobey Klaus." She told me. "K. Now can I go and eat?" I asked.


	8. Boy Division

Caroline didn't say anything, then Elena stepped in "Care!" "Oh fine." Caroline said defeated. I pushed my way past them put the door and back to the dining room. When I got back to the table everyone looked tense and bout ready to kill each other. My brother and Kaleb were having a staring contest. Great. I cleared my throat "Jesus boys I'm hungry just let me eat ok? That's all I wanna do." I pleaded. I mean I all I wanted to do was eat for cheese sake. I ordered a cheeseburger and a diet coke. I like the taste of diet better anyway. After we ate we paid and left. Thank God we did or else I'm afraid a scene would've gone down. We got back to the house and I was tired. Though curiosity got the better if me and I asked "Don't you need blood to survive?" Kaleb started to laugh. "Yes. We do need blood." He answered. "Okay, how are you... You know?" I asked hoping he would catch on. He looked at me with a amused expression. "Where I was last I worked at a blood bank. So I swiped a bunch of bags," he answered with amusement. A vampire...working at a blood bank oh sweet irony. I looked at him for about 30 seconds with the most serious poker face ever before bursting out laughing. I doubled over, tears forming in my eyes laughing. "Better stop laughing or your not gonna get your presents." He said. My laughter immediately stopped. Presents? "What?" I asked. He replied with only a mphm. "What presents?" I asked. "Close your eyes, I'll be right back." He commanded. I closed my eyes waiting for his return. It was pretty fast so he must've done vamp speed. "Hold out your arms." He demanded. I did so and he placed unknown object on my arms. Wow it was heavy. "Open your eyes." He told me. I looked down at what was on my arms and holy shit it's a MAC BOOK AIR! Did he really just get this for me? I was speechless. "Oh and one more thing. He said while pulling out his hands that were handing behind his back. In those said hands was a little rectangular box. He had it gift wrapped in black wrapping paper and looked like a big hand drawn bat symbol on it. "I looked in your room and figured that you liked batman. Go ahead and open it." He coaxed. I slowly peeled back the paper to find that a iPhone box was underneath. OMG did he just get me a laptop and cellphone? I gently oh so gently set everything down and jumped up and attack Kaleb with a hug. "I didn't get you anything big bro." I said. "Yes you did, you took me back." He added. "Turn on your phone." He said. I did so and his face was the background and lock screen. I laughed inwardly at that. "My numbers already in there. Plus all if your music that you like." He said. I have the best big bro ever. He always was. "Now why don't you go get ready for bed?" He asked while making it sound like he was talking to 5 year old me again. I grabbed the laptop box and carried it up to my room and set it down on my bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed. Though this time I didn't get a good nights sleep.


	9. Dreamers

I found myself standing in a field somewhere. It looked a lot like the one where we used to live. I wasn't in the clothes I was before instead a white dress, gray flats, and a music note necklace. I just started to walk in the direction of I hope the house where I lived in before. If this really was the field, soon enough after 15 minutes did I find myself standing in front of the country house? It was a nice 2 story, blue country feel to it. With a steel round top off to the right a couple yards away. Swing set, slide, and a merry-go-round in the front yard. Yep defiantly the house I was born in. I stepped up the porch and into the house. It was beautiful inside. A nice country kitchen, a generous living room, a couple doors to the right which were the sun room and bathroom I found out. I saw some pictures of a child hung about, but the one that caught my eye was one of a man and woman laughing and looking each other which I can only assume was love. I was looking a little closer and saw that the man was KLAUS! And then I saw that the woman was ME?! I dropped the picture and heard the sound of glass shattering. Then footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" I heard the voice that was so uniquely Klaus's. I felt him come up behind and rested his hands on my elbows. "Yea I'm fine; it just slipped out of my hands. I'm sorry." I explained and apologized. "There's no need to be sorry love." He said while kissing the inside my hand. Then did I notice a Simple silver claddagh ring on my left finger. He also had a simple silver band on his ring finger. Wait a sec...HOLY FUCK IM MARRIED TO KLAUS?! He turned me around so I was facing his chest. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He questioned while lifting my chin up so my eyes would meet his. My brown eyes meet his beautiful blue ones. Wow they were amazing. "Nothing," I say hoping it was convincible. Before he could call me out in it a baby's cry pierced through the house. "I think someone wants her mother." Klaus said with a laugh. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and let me go. I went up the stairs towards the baby's cry. So I had a baby huh, with Klaus none the less. I opened the door to what I assumed was the nursery to see a cooing baby, standing while leaning on the crib. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a little cute pink striped onesie. I looked around the nursery, the walls were light lavender, and a white painted tree on the wall over the white crib, with a branch hanging out over the crib with a mobile connected. In the corner there was a white rocking chair and a footstool. There were some pillows in the floor beside the crib, 2 windows by the crib overlooking forest. The floors were a dark hardwood and there was a white shaggy rug on the floor. I picked up the baby girl and started to sway with her in my arms while humming a tune soon enough she was asleep. I set her back in the crib and covered her up with a blanket. I noticed on the blanket was _Marie_ stitched into it. So Klaus and I have a baby girl named Marie. I let out a breath when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I felt his lips brush against my cheek as his greeting to me. It felt nice he acted like he wasn't an original vampire. He turned me around in his arms again, I don't know what caused me to blush but I did. "You're absolutely adorable when you blush." He said making me blush more. He leaned down but before his lips could touch mine, I shot up in my bed. HOLY SHIT what just happened? I walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. I saw on the coffee maker that it's only 12:07. The funeral is tomorrow, and then I heard voices talking. "Look she's asleep, she needs some sleep. You can talk to her tomorrow." The voice who belonged to my brother said. There must've of been other talking because then I hear "I know you're in the kitchen, come on out." I heard Kaleb say. I went to the direction of the door. "Hi," I said quietly finally seeing that it was Klaus wanting to see me. Awkward considering I just dreamt I was married and had a baby with him. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked Kaleb. What the hell all he did was nod and stalk off. Thanks Kaleb, thanks a lot. "What do you need to talk about?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment deciding wither or not to ask me something. "Did you just," he began to ask, but I cut him off with a "yup," popping the p at the end. We kinda just stared at each other me trying to figure out how the hell he knew what I was dreaming about. I don't know what he was thinking about. I suddenly felt self-conscious because I was wearing shorts and I still had some bruises on my legs. He just looked at me with what looked like regret. No one knew about the beatings, if someone asked I would just say that I did it myself by my clumsiness. "What happened to your legs?" He asked. "Me and the stairs had a fight. They won." I said simply. "Happens a lot." I added which is true. He didn't look like he believed me but he left it alone thankfully, "That does sound right, I mean how many times have you fell into my arm?" he said with a amused smile. "Ha. Ha." I replied "So um how did you know?" I asked. "That's for another time darling." He said. Then he was gone.

Happy chapter I only own my characters


End file.
